End of the Road
by PyroManaic
Summary: Rogue is a top model and is able to control her powers, but her career gets in the way of her relationship with Remy. And why can't Remy believe in her?


**Disclaimer**

**I disclaim. **

**Summery:**

**Rogue is a top model and is able to control her powers, but her career gets in the way of her relationship with Remy.**

* * *

**End of the Road**

Rogue walked down the Catwalk she wore a short, sparkling dress with gold chains hanging off. She posed when she reached the end, photographers were flashing their cameras. Remy stood in the crowd cheering her on but he was roughly pushed back, Rogue didn't even glimpse at him too busy with all fans and career.

Remy walked out the building, he got into the car and drove away. He drove past billboards and signs; they had Rogue posing on them in glamorous clothes. When Remy finally drove back Rogue was standing in the middle of a huge crowd signing autographs and such things. She barely knew Remy had even gone anywhere.

Remy marched himself through the swarm of fans, he grabbed Rogue's arm and dragged her out and shoved her in the car.

Rogue was nursing her injured wrist as Remy started up the engine he drove down a dark, lonely alley. It began raining.

"Why did yah do that?" Rogue asked softly.

"Do what?" Remy spat.

"Yank meh outta mah fans?"

"Coz y' always doin' dat, y' never 'ave any time f'r me!"

"Of course Ah do"

"No y' don' it always seem y' 'ave t' fit me in one o' y'r tight schedules"

"Ah'm trying ter follow mah dream!"

"Y' 'ave no time f'r me!"

"What are yah saying? Tell meh what's wrong?" Rogue questioned.

"Ah can' coz y' always busy!" Remy shouted.

"Just tell meh!"

"Ah try but y'r always talkin'"

"Ah'm listening"

"Stop talkin'"

"Tell me!"

"Stop talking!" Remy yelled.

"Remy…"

Remy slammed down the brake, he got out of the car and banged the door shut. He stormed off leaving Rogue on her own. Rogue sighed in frustration, she climbed out of the back seat and into the front. She released the hand brake as the car engine was still on and drove herself home.

Remy walked slowly home in the pouring rain. He soon reached his and Rogue's house, he opened the front door and slammed it shut once he went through it. Rogue cringed at the noise. Remy ran up the stairs and headed towards the room Rogue was in, the Study. He opened the door to see Rogue sitting in an armchair near the far wall.

"Why don' y' listen t' me?" He asked.

"Ah do-"

"No y' don'"

"Remy talk ter meh"

"Ah can' talk t' y', y' won' let me talk!"

"Ah'm trying ter let yah talk but yahr not!" Rogue snapped and suddenly stood up.

"Y' never 'ave time f'r me!"

"If yah belived in meh more Ah-"

"Ah do believe in y'!"

"No yah don't!" Rogue screamed back before she could stop herself. That was the last straw for Remy he lunged at her but she dodged him. She ran down the stairs and into the Lounge and locked the door behind her. Remy came running down after her, he tried opening the Lounge door but found it locked. He started pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" He yelled, he kicked the door open. Rogue was curled up in the corner, crying.

"Rogue…" He whispered.

He went up to her and touched her shoulder she flinched at the touch. He sat down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips but there was no passion, no love, nothing. Remy let go of her, he sat at the window ledge watching the rain drops pound on the ground. Rogue sat there, silent, no tears.

Rogue and Remy got out of the car they were holding hands. They were at another model show.

Once Rogue left the car photographs were taken over and over again. The flashes were blinding Remy, Rogue on the other hand was enjoying every minute.

Rogue started walking down the alley but Remy had let go of her hand. Rogue turned around wandering why he had let go, but Remy was slowly sinking behind all the photographers and fans.

After the long night, Rogue gradually walked up the stairs her and Remy's bedroom. When she reached her room though she found Remy kissing Belladonna.

Remy and Belladonna sensed Rogue watching them, they turned their heads towards her.

"Who are y'?" Belladonna questioned.

Remy whispered to Bella to get off him so he could sort this out, but Rogue had already turned her back and was walking away, Remy followed.

"Rogue wait!" Rogue shouted he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, she slapped him.

"Why are yah with her?" Rogue demanded in disgust.

"Coz at least she 'as time f'r me!"

Rogue began hitting Remy as much as possible, Remy grabbed her wrists pinning them behind her back.

"GET OFF MEH!" Rogue screamed.

She pushed him off and backed away from him.

Remy grabbed a poster advertising Rogue as a model.

"See? Dis is what y' are, y' 'ave no time f'r me!" He crumpled the paper and threw it at her.

"Fine. We're through" Rogue simply said.

She walked past Remy and out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Remy was taking deep, heavy breaths calming himself down.

"Merde…"

* * *

**I know, I know I'm sorry that I made Remy too OOC but it fits in this fic.**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


End file.
